pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Grayson (Legend Heroes)
Henry Grayson (Japanese: ヒロト Hiroto) is a 17 years old Pokémon trainer from Sinnoh region. He is one of the main characters in Legend Heroes: The Series. History Background TBA Legend Heroes: Indigo League TBA Legend Heroes: Adventures in The Orange Islands TBA Legend Heroes: Gold & Silver TBA Legend Heroes: Ruby & Sapphire TBA Legend Heroes: Battle Frontier TBA Legend Heroes: Diamond & Pearl TBA Legend Heroes: Black & White TBA Legend Heroes: XYZ TBA Legend Heroes: Sun & Moon TBA Personality He is calm and sometimes act cool. He also give advice to the Dogwood Park students and his friends. Whenever he battle a wild Pokémon, he use a strategy to capture the Pokémon. When he is battling a Gym Leader/Elite Four/Champion, he always have a strategy against weakness of the type that his Pokémon has. He have the power of Aura. When using Aura, he can change personalities depends on the situation that he is in. Also he can use Aura to find Lucario and the other Pokemon when they are capture. Abilities Normal Abilities TBA Wolf Abilities * Phasing: Henry can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration: Henry has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Henry comments that even a bullet through his temple wouldn't be enough to kill him. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy: Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Henry can speak with other members of his pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural enhancements: Henry has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature: Shape-shifters have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. Pokemon On Hand Achievements Pokemon League *Indigo League Conference (off-screen) *Silver Conference (Top 4) *Ever Grande Conference (Top 8) *Lily of the Valley Conference (Winner) *Vertress Conference (Top 4) *Previous Lumiose Conference (Top 4) Trivia * Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Aura Guardian